Change Can Be Good
by percy-badasswithsass
Summary: until last summer, whatever Percy did could not get Annabeth to talk to him. thats when he realized , he needed to change his look if he ever wanted Annabeth to go out with him. punk!Percy AU
1. Acknowledgment is the first step

**A/N: **Like a lot of people I have been sucked into the world of punk!Percy. So this is my version of this AU, I hope you'll like it (this is my first ever fanfiction) I will gladly take your comments, and constructive criticism is **_greatly_******appreciated. (Notice how I bolded, italicized, and underlined greatly) Anyway I think this will be chaptered, but I am not interlay sure. Okay enough of my jibber jabber, on with the story

* * *

**Chapter one: Acknowledgement is the first step**

I have three weeks left of junior year and I still haven't had a girlfriend. Yeah I know, I know, it's a stupid reason to be upset; but when you actually like someone, it's kind of a downer. You see I like this girl named Annabeth Chase. She's a cute blonde-no wait cute is _not_ the right word-she's a _beautiful _blonde, hair in ringlets like a princess, and stunning tan skin. I guess you could say California girl, but that would be _very wrong_ because of her striking grey eyes.

I guess I should introduce myself, hi I'm Percy Jackson, and until a few weeks ago, nothing I did-and I mean _nothing_-to make Annabeth talk to me worked. I've tried everything: holding the door for her, carrying her books, buying her flowers, and even getting in trouble, more than once mind you, to try to make her call me an idiot for doing something so stupid-hey she'd at least be talking to me-to achieved my one and only goal for the last three weeks. Now call me obsessed, but you don't understand; the way her curls bounced as she ran to class the one time I made her late, how her grey eyes narrow and her brows furrow when she glares at me every time I do or say something rather stupid. Okay I guess I am a tiny obsessed. It's summer now, and I did not accomplish my goal of getting Annabeth to go out with me. I did, however, get her to talk to me. Although, it wasn't a full conversation. It pretty much went like this: I was in English, one of the three classes I have with her, and I went up to her seeing that she wasn't talking to her regular group of friends. So, taking the newfound opportunity, I walked up to her desk casually, and said a simple "hey".

She just gave me a skeptical look up and down. I became aware she was reading a book, so naturally I asked her what she was reading.

"Divergent" she said.

"Oh, that sounds…cool" I said unsure

"I know you don't read Percy." She said with an irritated sigh.

"Oh, umm, yeah, I-I was just-just trying to have a conversation." I said uncomfortably.

She rolled her eyes "whatever."

So as you can see, it didn't go to great, but she was talking to me.

One day I was lying on my bed, just thinking of ways I could get Annabeth to talk to me-not like that awkward conversation we had two weeks ago-and no ideas came to me; the ones that did where elaborate schemes that usually included spy attire. I finally got infuriated and grabbed my skateboard and went to the skate park to calm down a bit. When I got there I realized that I was the only one there dressed in colour, I was wearing what pretty much everyone at my school wears: my khakis with my pink, green, and white striped shirt from Hollister, kind of preppy you could say; the only thing that seemed to fit in with the crowd of boarders were my black high-tops and my unruly black hair. I got a few stares for the others, and a few choice names. That's when I understood, Annabeth didn't talk to me _because_ I looked like everyone else a school, she must think I'm just like every other preppy boy there.

_I need to change my look._


	2. Who's that kid?

**A/N: **I hope you all liked the last chapter even though it was very short. Anyway in this chapter I think you'll see punk Percy start to blossom in to the sexy bad ass you all want;) again your comments, and constructive criticism is **_greatly _**appreciated. (Notice how I bolded, italicized, and underlined greatly) on with the story

* * *

**Chapter two: Who's that kid?**

Throughout the summer I've slowly been changing my look, starting with the clothes. Whenever my mom took me shopping I opted for black ripped jeans and band shirts instead of regular preppy clothes. I got some weird looks form my mom, but she didn't say anything. Then I got the haircut; I shaved the sides of my head so I had a shaggy mohawk. I also got my ears pierced three times each, my eyebrow, and my lip. Now when I came home looking like that my mom finally asked me what was going on. I simply brushed it off and said, "just trying to be more me." She gave me a strange look. It wasn't actually that hard getting into character, in fact I noticed that I all ready like the music and my attitude was already there; I did start becoming a little moody though. But I guess it was worth it in the long run.

There's one week left before school starts again and I'm in my senior year. I am beginning to get very excited and _very _nervous. _What if this doesn't even work?_ I began thinking to myself while I was at the Starbucks down the street from my apartment sipping on my vanilla bean and coffee frappuccino, when Annabeth walked in with a group of her friends. She stared at me for a few minutes, but didn't seem to have a look of recognition. I decided not to say anything; I wanted to keep me a secret from her. Yeah okay, that doesn't make sense, but you get it. She kept staring at me until her friend Piper asked her what she was goggling at. She didn't say anything, so Piper followed her gaze. She gave me a wide-eyed look-again with out acknowledgment- turned to Annabeth and mumbled something to her; it almost sounded like she called me hot. Annabeth just nodded. Feeling discomforted I stood up to leave not making eye contact with the girls. My stomach twisted with anxiety when I saw that the only way to get to the door was to go past the girls. I began nonchalantly walking towards the door, feeling the girls ogling at me. I tried my absolute hardest not to look at Annabeth but my eyes failed me as I gave her a quick glance when I was a foot from their table. I hastily looked away and hurried out the door. As soon as I got out I took a deep breath and thought about how Piper called me hot and Annabeth agreed. I was smiling like an idiot the rest of the walk home. _I guess this really was worth it._

Tomorrow is the first day of school; I was picking out my outfit for tomorrow when Paul walked into my room.

"What's going on with you?" he asked curiously.

"What are you talking about?" I said in a somewhat irritated tone.

"What's with all this?" He gestured.

"You just gestured to all of me!" I complained.

"Yeah I know. Your mother and I are worried about you. What's with this all-of-a-sudden personality makeover?" Paul asked.

"It's not a makeover, my personality was always like this, I just matched my look with it." I protested as if it were obvious.

"Oh-kay then" Paul said in mock character, clearly not believing me.

"Look if you're gonna keep mocking me you should leave." I said in a more than annoyed tone.

He started to get up and leave, but just as he was at the door, he turned around and asked "Is this about a girl?"

I just glared at him not wanting to talk anymore.

He gave me a knowing smile and left the room. I slumped down on my bed and found myself starting to drift away to sleep. It was only five, but I didn't care. I wasn't hungry and figured I would need a good nights sleep for what the next day was going to bring.

I woke up feeling refreshed. I took a nice long shower seeing as I got up an hour before I usually do. I got dressed in my new favorite black jeans that had rips in all the right places, a dark green t-shirt, and my black leather jacket. I hooked a chain on my belt loops as well. I went to the kitchen to find that my mom and Paul had already left for work. (Paul had to leave earlier than usually to get his class room set up) there was a stack of blue pancakes on a plate with a note beside it. I picked up the note and read it.

_Percy, I hope you have the best first day!_

_I took the liberty of making you breakfast_

_Enjoy,_

_Mom_

I smiled to my self for a few moments, then inhaled my pancakes, brushed my teeth and headed out the door to catch the bus. I was sitting by my self in the window seat because a lot of the kids thought I was new, when Annabeth and Piper got on. Annabeth chose to sit beside me for a reason that I'm sure I'll find out later, Piper in the seat across from us. I was just staring out the window when Annabeth said, "hey, my names Annabeth this is Piper." She gestured to Piper who gave me a kind smile. "What's your name?" she continued.

"You'll figure it out soon enough." I said with a sly smile on my face.

The girls gave each other a confused look and shrugged.

* * *

**A/N:** So how am I doing so far? I know the chapters are really short, but I'm sure they'll get longer as I get more comfortable with writing. Just a heads up, the next chapter will be in Annabeth's POV. Stay tuned my demigods


	3. Don't judge a book by its cover

**A/N: **I hope you all liked the last chapter. Anyway this chapter is in Annabeth's point of view. Again your comments, and constructive criticism is **_greatly _**appreciated. (Notice how I bolded, italicized, and underlined greatly) I'd like to thank user SexyPurpleBeast for the advice on character attitudeJ On with the story

* * *

**Chapter three: Don't judge a book by it's cover.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I sat down beside the new kid for the bus ride to school. I saw him yesterday at Starbucks but thought the he was part of an upcoming band. He's _very_ eye-catching. His eyes were the greenest eyes I'd ever seen, they were very captivating, like the sea, his jet-black hair contrasted really well with them. The boy looked familiar, but I couldn't place a name to his face. So as expected I asked him what his name was. His said we'll figure it out soon enough. I gave a confused look at Piper but she looked as confused as I was so we shrugged at each other and continued to ask him questions about himself. Piper and I took turn asking questions, but he was oblivious and gave utterly vague answers. He was obviously getting annoyed, so he put in his ear buds and began listening to music extremely loud like a douche bag. I recognized the song as Lithium by Nirvana. I was trying to tell him how I liked Nirvana to, but he obviously couldn't here me, or was being a jerk and ignoring me. I told Piper to scouch over so I could sit in the same seat as her to get away form shit head. (that's what I'm calling him till I find out his name) He was just sitting there looking out the window, tapping his foot to the beat of his music; so naturally, like any girl who has ever seen a boy as hot as him, I stared at the back of his head for the rest of the bus ride to school. I noticed that he had three piercings in each ear; two of the piercings were silver rings, one was a black crystal stud on one ear, and all three on the other ear were studs, green, blue, and black. I was in a daze when he started to get up, not making eye contact with me (I should be thankful for that because I was probably drooling) and got off the bus. I finally became conscious of the fact that we were at school now. Piper and I got off the bus and headed to our lockers that were beside one another. (The school mails out your schedule and locker number before school starts so they don't have to take time out for our first period classes to hand them out) As we were walking down the hall to our lockers, we noticed shit head talking to Luke. It was odd because they looked like they were about to get into a fight. Piper and I decided to watch what was going on along with a group of other students.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem Luke?" shit head said angered.

"You're my problem," Said Luke in a snarky tone "what the hell happened to you, last year you were just some preppy nobody, and now you're like captain metal!" he continued furiously.

I gave a puzzled look towards Piper but she was too engaged in the brewing fight. _Last year? I thought he was new._

"Yeah well this is who I am Luke. If you can't handle it then get the fuck out of my way. I have better things to do then be your little sidekick." Said shit head obviously outraged.

_Little sidekick?_ I thought. _Who was that kid that was always with Luke?_ My eyes widened as I cam to the realization that this hot boy shit head was Percy Jackson. I didn't believe it. I mean Percy was pretty attractive before, but _now?_ There's no way that's him!

"Yeah, Percy?" Luke continued, "You were nothing with out me,_ nothing_, I was the one that got you so many friends. You'd be _nowhere _with out me." He stressed.

Shit head-Percy, I guess it was confirmed now-looked about ready to deck Luke right in the face, his fist was clenched and his face contorted in rage, but Luke walked away before he could take a shot. So to calm down he punched the locker beside him._ my locker._ I could have sworn that he left a dent. He rushed of down the hall to I presumed was his. _Yes!_ I thought to my self, _its only five lockers down from mine._ _That means I get to see him every day._ Now I know you think I'm really superficial because last year it seemed like I didn't want anything to do with him. In reality did like him a bit, I mean he was attractive, but he did seem like every boy in the school. Now I that I know he's not, I'm going to try to get him to ask me out; but if worst comes to worst I'll ask him.

I walked into home room-English-and saw Percy sitting in his desk listing to music insanely loud; this time I acknowledged the song as More Human Than Human by White Zombie. Your probably wondering why I am familiar with the music he was listing, it's mostly because that's the kind of music my dad always played around the house when I you young, therefore having a natural liking and knowledge of it. The song ended and transitioned to Yellow by Coldplay. I must say that Coldplay is by far one of my favorite bands, I remember constantly listening to it when I was younger and grew up with it. The bell rang, and I was positive that he heard it through his obnoxiously loud music; he didn't remove his ear buds. I looked around-_shit there's only one seat left_-it was beside Percy. I sat down; he didn't acknowledge me. He was rocking in his chair tapping his foot and drumming his fingers. The teacher walked in-Mr. Blofis-and took a seat that in front of the class at his desk. Percy was still rocking to Coldplay when Mr. Blofis walked over to him and cut his cords with a pair of scissors. Percy looked up and gave Mr. Blofis a death stare while he said "What the _hell_ Paul." Obviously trying to keep his anger under control.

"There will be no music listing to in my class." Mr. Blofis stated calmly. He bent down towards Percy and whispered so that only Percy could hear, but I picked it up, "I'll buy you some new ones after school." Percy just glowered at him.

_Wait a minute why would he buy Percy new ear buds and why did he call him Paul?_ I suppose I'll have some questions to ask later. The class continued to carry on as if nothing happed. We were put into groups to discus our summer, unfortunately, I wasn't in a group with Percy. That was kind of harsh considering I was in a group with my friends that included Piper, Selena, Leo, and Hazel. The five of use began talking out our summers. It turns out Selena went on vacation to the Bahamas, Leo took an apprenticeship on a construction site, Hazel had finished up doing her hours at a jewelers, and Piper and I were generally inseparable for the whole summer. I didn't really understand the point of this exercise educationally, but I assume its mandatory for the class to get to know each other better, which is why I so badly wanted to be with Percy. I was frequently taking a quick look his way and saw his group laughing hysterically as Travis Stole told the about his summer. It was nice to see him let loose for a little while, it seemed as if he was constantly on edge. Piper caught me watching and nudged me with her elbow to get my attention. The bell finally rang and I rushed out of class to follow Percy back to his locker. He was getting things for his next class that included a measuring tape and safety glasses. Curiosity got the best of me and I asked, "What's your next class?"

He gave me a brief glance with entrancing eyes and questioned "What's it to ya?"

I rolled my eyes at him "How long are you going to hide things from me _Percy_?"

"Took you long enough wise girl, I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out what my next class is" he said while putting the safety glasses on the back of his neck.

I glowered at him when he called me wise girl. I knew what his next class was, and I'm sure he knew that too. Seeing that I only had five minutes to get to wood shop I ended the conversation with "See you in five minutes!" He furrowed his brows at this and I sauntered away.

I got to class with two minutes to spare, Percy seconds after me. We grabbed stools to sit on at a workbench at the front of the class along with a big guy called Beckendorf, and Leo. I was one of the four other girls; that consisted of Nyssa, Rachel, Clarisse, and I. I was conversing with Leo about architecture, when our teacher, Mr. Tamlin walked in. he talked about how throughout the class we would discus weather we wanted to build an small house that would run solely on solar panels and geothermal for the whole semester as a class, or build a huge canoe and have an end of semester fishing trip. Our table discussed this; Leo, Beckendorf, and I decided on the house whereas Percy was failing to persuade us to build the canoe. In the end the class decided to build the canoe, and I was _not_ happy about it. For the rest of the class I sat there looking glum while we went over the safety rules and Mr. Tamlin told us stories of how a boy lost his eye when he was playing with a measuring tape-he didn't say who it was but I already knew it was Ethan Nakamura, he was a senior as I was a freshman at the time-and how he lost the end of his ring finger on his right hand. He said he was fighting an alligator, but we all know it was a lie because he told us a different story every year. For example last year it was fighting a grizzly bear, the year before a lion, and the first year I had him he said he was sword fighting a band of 30 pirates all by himself to save Princess (that's what he calls his wife) and left with no other wound. His stories cheered me up like they always do along with Percy being a big goof. Class ended, sadly, it was lunch.

I was talking to Piper at my locker about what we were going to do for lunch and spare seeing as we had it right after, as Percy casually walked over and slammed my locker door shut.

"What the fuck was that for?" Piper protested. Percy was being oblivious as usual and ignored her.

"Hey do you have spare after lunch?" he asked me casually while cleaning his fingernails with a Swiss Army knife.

"Does it matter?" I said with a aggravated sigh.

"Yeah it does, I wanted to see if you and sassy here," he pointed his knife toward Piper "wanted to go to the Starbucks across the street." He finished.

"Were not going anywhere with you until you apologize for almost breaking my hand." Piper said clearly not amused.

Percy folded his knife and walked away, noticeably not wanting to say sorry. I turned and glared Piper for losing my chance with Percy.

"Wait a minuet," she contemplated, "you don't just think he's hot, you _like _him!" she teased

"I like him cause he's different." I stated.

Piper began to yell like a child "you like him, you like him, you like h-" I threw my hand over her mouth people now staring at us. Percy was at the end of the hall not looking at us, but I could have sworn he was blushing. Bing the little kid she was Piper licked my hand forcing my to remove my hand, made a kissy face and bolted down the opposite end of the hall.

I found her outside the front doors sitting on the steps. I joined her. "What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Lets go for a walk, my sweet." She said in a ridiculous accent. We ventured around until we can across a wood bridge for pedestrians and cyclists. We saw someone sitting on the bridge with his or her legs hanging over the side, the bridge was only fifteen feet high so we weren't worried if they fell. We walked the bridge until we were about ten feet away I noticed it was Percy. He was sitting there with a pile of leaves beside him. I wasn't quite sure what he was doing so I sat on his opposite side, Piper beside me. He didn't acknowledge we where there, or he was ignoring us. He continued to do-what _was_ he doing? I watched him cautiously, picked up a live leaf, set fire to it with his lighter, and threw it over the edge of the bridge. It would hit the water before the leaf was burnt up and make a fizzling noise as it hit the water. I understood why he was doing it now; it was calming for me just to watch him. He ran out of leaves and got up. He gave us a glance and then walked down the bridge the way we came. Piper and I looked at each other with now emotion the silently got up and joined him. We walked quietly for a few minutes until Pipe broke the silence, "Do you smoke?" she asked.

He smirked, I thought I was melting, and said, "No, it just makes me look cool, along with the knife." He casually pulled out his iPhone to check the time. "Oh shit."

"What?!" Piper and I said simultaneously.

"We only have fifteen minutes to get to school before fourth period, it's a thirty minute walk!" he said anxiously

"We'll have to run." I said with confidence.

"There's no fucking way I'm running back to school, I have gym for fucking sakes!" Percy whined.

"Fine, we're leaving, I'm not being late for classes on the first day of school." Piper said assertively.

"I don't really give a shit, I'm walking, you guys go on ahead." Percy completed.

Piper and I ran for our dear lives. We did in fact make it to our classes just in time. I had a regularly boring class of trigonometry, and the day was complete. I didn't see Percy on the bus however but decided that he was trying out for something. And with that my day was finally finished, and I could not wait till tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** so I hope you all liked this chapter. When I said those things about the shop teacher, I did not make it up, he is based off of mine J like always your comments, and constructive criticism is **_greatly _**appreciated. (Notice how I bolded, italicized, and underlined greatly) stay tuned demigods


	4. A sizzling surprise

**A/N:** I hope you liked the last chapter. Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, I've been a bit busy. Like always your comments, and constructive criticism is **_greatly_******appreciated. (Notice how I bolded, italicized, and underlined greatly) On with the story.

* * *

**Chapter four: A sizzling surprise **

**Annabeth's POV**

After Piper and I got of the bus we decided to go to the YMCA to go swimming. We separated to go to our houses and grab our bating suites. We met up at the bus stop. We got on the bus and paid our fair and sat down in a seat by the door. It was a boring ride. It took about half an hour because of the traffic. Piper and I agreed that next time we're walking. At last we arrived at the Y. Piper and I went to the girls change room, changed in to our bikinis-mine grey with fringe, Piper's red with Aztec patterns- and made a B-line for the pool. We ran and jumped right in. The water was so nice and refreshing. And you cannot overlook the lifeguard eye-candy. Piper was daring me to go talk one of the hot-y lifeguards. I was dunking her head under the water to make her shut up because she was talking loud enough for him to hear, when some one walked over and said, "Is there a problem, miss?" I swear I knew that voice. With out turning around o see whom it was I let Piper up for air knowing she would be able to see who was standing at the edge of the pool behind me. She wiped the water out of her eyes, looked up, and then smiled, her face reddening. I finally turn around and what I saw surprised me. It as Percy Jackson standing in front of me with a red muscle shirt-I now understand that it is called a muscle shirt for a reason, I could see the outlines of his biceps and triceps and some veins that ran over his heavenly arms-that said lifeguard on it in bold white capital letters, blue board shorts and some bracelets on his left wrist; you know the friend ship-y kind that you make with embroidery thread. His eyebrow with the piercing was raised, his hand with the bracelets on his jutted out hip. I realized he was mocking me. I often posed like that when he did something stupid to try to make me late for class last year. I didn't know if I should be angry or what so I just gave him a sarcastic laugh and bit the inside of my lip to suppress a smile. It didn't work as the corners of my mouth betrayed me.

"Just don't get in trouble again by me, I'll have to kick you out." He said matter-of-factly.

"Sense when are _you_ the boss of _me_?" I complained like a child.

He pinched the top of his shirt near the word lifeguard and raised it of his chest briefly and let go flicking his hands out while he bit his lip ring. I rolled my eyes seeing that I was going to have to obey him. He walked off and returned to the lifeguard chair that over looked the pool.

Piper and I fooled around in the pool for a few hours until the public swim was over and the swimming lessons began. I had a hunch so I made piper get dressed as fast and you can when your wet and wearing skinny jeans. We ran out to the windows that over look the pool, my estimate was correct. We were ogling at a shirtless Percy holding a clipboard, mostly likely going over some swimming safety rules with a group of kid all about the age of 10. He turned his back to us and we saw his _beautiful _swimmers' back, his shoulders rippling as he motioned the kids to get into the pool. Piper was trying to pull me away from the window as my eyes were glued to his body. His eyes caught mine, he was blushing as he rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh. My face went cherry red; luckily Piper grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door before I could drool all over the window.

"He is _smoking."_ Piper said fantasizing about Percy's body.

I simply nodded my mind wandering over his physique.

"Annabeth, do you-do you _really _like him, like, like like him?" she said tentatively.

I sighed, "I don't know. I don't even know that much about him!" I said frustrated.

"I could try to set you guys up on a date." Trying to help me.

"No it's fine, really. I want to get to know him better first." I said unhappily.

"You sure, cause I know some people." She pushed.

"Really, it's okay. I think it would be weird going on a date after I ignored him all last year. I just wish I gave him a chance, I was just tired of all the boys hitting on me, they were all the same. I mean it's not really about him having to change just to get me to notice him. It was just really selfish of me; I could see that he was actually trying; he even bought me _flowers_ for crying out loud, and I just shoved him away. I mean I really did _shove_ him to get him out of my way. Wow I'm such a self-centered bitch."

We chuckled a little at my last statement, but there was not humor in the laugh.

"You are not Annabeth, you just didn't want to be let down by _another_ person." She said, I could tell she was hinting at my dad. My mother died in a car accident when I was seven and he gets a wife ten months later, TEN! Our father-daughter relationship has been rocky ever sense then. It's gotten a lot better but we still have our moments. Still I always strive to build something permanent.

"Thanks Piper, you're my best friend." I said with a smile on my face.

We hugged before we had to part ways and go home.

I got home at around five, ate dinner by myself and went to my bedroom. I plopped down on my bed and picked up my book and read till nine. I changed into my cutoff sweats and a crewneck sweater, brushed my teeth and got under the covers preparing myself for the same dream I've been getting sense I was seven years old. I was finally lulled to sleep by the sound of the ticking clock in the hallway. I woke up †he next morning in a cold sweat. Terrified that I was still in that car…


	5. PLEASE READ!

**_This is not an update_**

* * *

so I've been having some major writers block with the punk!Percy au story, but I've hab an Idea recently for a new story. Do the main idea is that Percy has sever depression and anxiety issues, and he cuts a lot and has I attempted suicide three times. With Sally not being able to help him, she sends him off to his dads house in sanfran, where, you guessed it, he meets the one and only annabeth chase. But it he story is not as simple as that. There will be lots drama and other stuff. So wadayah think? Tell me if you think I should do this or not. I mean I know I will do it someday, because I really like this idea, but I know you probably want me to continue Change Can Be Good, which I will, but if I go through with this new idea the updates will probably be spaced out, but it might also give me some ideas that I could use in the punk!Percy Change Can Be Good. So yeah tell me what you want me to do!

talk to you later demigods!

~Abby


End file.
